


You're My What?

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Tower, F/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Steve and Darcy realize this person they've just met is their soulmate and it's incredibly awkward.





	You're My What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

**Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, 2011**

“Do you know how many guys are named Steve? Tons,” Darcy Lewis muttered as she glanced at the soulmate tattoo on her wrist then went back to transcribing her notes. _Everyone said learning shorthand was a waste of time. Ha!_ “I honestly think every third guy is named Steve.”

Jane sighed quietly. “Better Steve than Thor – at least you have a chance of finding your soulmate every time you walk into a bar. I’ve been to Norway half a dozen times and I have yet to meet the right one. The chances of finding a guy named Thor in this country are microscopic.”

 _She’s got a point. Maybe I can find a nice guy for Jane and convince him to legally change his name._ Darcy glanced at her watch. _Still five hours till sunset. This bridge thing better show up – I’m not giving up Soft Pretzel Night at the bar for nothing._

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York, 2011**

Steve Rogers hit the punching bag over and over, trying to wrap his head around everything. _It’s been seventy years. Seventy years! Everyone I knew back then is dead except for Peggy, and she’s an old woman now. She’ll always be my soulmate, even though the time we had together was brief._

Once he was tired of going through punching bags, he took off the gloves and unwrapped his hands. His wrist still bore the second soulmate tattoo. _Darcy. I never met a Darcy before I went into the ice, maybe this is my chance?_

* * *

**Central Park, New York, 2013**

“And here is my good friend, Rogers.”

Steve looked up from his sketch to see Thor and two women he didn’t recognize. The Asgardian was grinning in delight and one of the two women was smiling happily while the other woman hung back.

 _She must be shy._ Steve got up from where he had been sitting against the tree then held out his hand to the first woman. “Steve Rogers.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Capt. Rogers. I’m Jane Foster,” she said as she shook his hand.

Steve grinned. “I should’ve known. Thor never stops talking about you.”

The God of Thunder’s cheeks turned faintly pink. “She’s a lady to be proud of.”

“That she is,” he said, nodding, then he turned to the other woman.

“This is Darcy Lewis, my assistant,” Jane said proudly. “I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Steve stared at the petite woman in front of him. “Your name’s Darcy?”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, what about it?”

He took off his watch then held up his wrist.

Darcy’s big blue eyes widened. “Oh shit…” She pulled back her sleeve then showed him her wrist.

“That’s my handwriting,” Steve said.

“And that’s mine.”

Before their eyes, the tattoos vanished.

Jane cried out happily, “Yes!”

Thor’s grin widened. “Warmest congratulations on your impending nuptials!”

Darcy and Steve stared at him. “WHAT?!”

“Aren’t you now betrothed?” Thor asked, scowling in confusion. “You have found your soulmates. Jane and I would be wed by now if my father’s permission weren’t necessary.”

“Odin hasn’t warmed up to me yet,” Jane said, shrugging

“Most Asgardian soulmates are wed within a week once they find each other,” Thor added. “Is that not the custom here?”

“It’s most certainly not,” Darcy muttered.

“But most engagements here are only about six months at the most,” Jane said. “Enough time to plan the wedding.”

“Not helping.” Darcy looked at Steve. “I mean, no offense, but I just met you.”

“None taken,” he assured her.

Jane grinned. “We’ll just leave you two alone. Darcy and I are moving into Avengers Tower, so you two will have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“You don’t have to go,” Darcy said quickly.

Thor grinned. “We cannot stand in the way of true love.” He offered his arm to Jane, who took it then they walked away, Jane waving goodbye.

Steve and Darcy looked at each other awkwardly. “So…”


End file.
